Short Nalu Fluff
by Wolflover18
Summary: Natsu has been avoiding Lucy all week? But is there something deeper behind it all?
Hey guys I'm back and this is going to be a short Nalu fluff! DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Also I do not own the cover photo and congrats to who ever drew it it's really good! Anyways let's get into the story.

* * *

It was a normal Monday morning for Lucy in Magnolia. Everything seemed normal except Natsu wasn't there? Lucy decided to shrug it off and get ready to head to the guild. Lucy showered, ate breakfast, put up her hair in her normal side ponytail and brushed her teeth. After Lucy finished her morning routine she grabbed her spirit keys and whip then headed for the guild.

* * *

(At the guild)

Lucy had just arrived at Fairy Tail and was standing in front of the guild's doors. Lucy could hear Natsu and Gray fighting about nonsense as always and others making bets on who would win. Although Lucy secretly cheered for Natsu because of her crush on him. Although ever since Lissana came back to the guild Lucy thought she didn't have a chance with Nastu because he liked Lissana. Lucy then slowly opened the doors with a hint of sadness in her eyes and walked over to the bar while dodging tables and barrels being thrown around the guild. Lucy made it to her normal seat at the bar and sat down.

"Hey Lucy!", Mira said with happiness clear in her voice.

"Hi Mira", Lucy replied.

"Can I get you anything?", Mira asked with a big grin.

"No thankyou Mira but thank you anyway", Lucy responded.

After that Mira turned her back towards Lucy and entered the kitchen behind the bar. Lucy was a little sad after thinking about Natsu. He seemed to be acting strange around her lately by avoiding her as much as possible and not speaking to her at all.

"What was going on with Natsu is it because of Lissana?", Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy's thoughts were cut off by some coughing and trying to get her attention from behind her. Lucy expected it to be Levy or Wendy but when she turned around she saw Natsu!?

Natsu looked nervous and had sweat droplets forming on his forehead.

"Uhh L-lucy", Natsu began.

"Yes Natsu?", Lucy replied in confusion. "Why was Natsu suddenly talking to me?", Lucy wondered.

"Lucy c-could y-you meet m-me at y-your apartment i-in twenty m-minutes?", Natsu asked.

"Uhh sure?". Lucy replied with obvious confusion in her voice.

Right after Lucy had replied Natsu rushed out of the guild not closing the doors behind him. Natsu ran out so fast that there was only a dust trail left behind.

* * *

(20minute time skip)

"Well it's been twenty minutes now so I should go back to my apartment and see what Natsu wants", Lucy told Mira.

"Ok have fun Lucy!", Mira said with a knowing look and a cheeky grin.

I left the guild with suspicion of Mira and her cheeky grin but decided to shrug it off and before I knew it I was in front of my apartment building. I looked up to the window and noticed it was open. After seeing the window, I knew Natsu had been in my apartment. I approached the door and slowly unlocked it. I began to walk upstairs and when I reached the door to my room I opened the door and stepped inside locking it behind me. What I saw next I was never expecting, I saw a pathway of candles and rose petals scattered across the floor leading to my kitchen. What I saw next surprised me even more, I saw Natsu sitting at my table wearing his usual attire with his white scaled scarf and had a seat seated in front of him which was empty.

Natsu then spoke up. "H-hey Lucy I made us dinner", He began shyly "Would you care to join me", Natsu finished.

Lucy looked at him in shock and simply asked.

"Natsu why did you do all this? I mean for the past week you have been avoiding me and now your setting up romantic dinners with candle light and rose petals?", Lucy asked.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise when I told you that's why I have been avoiding you this week trying to find the best way to tell you", Natsu replied.

"What do you mean Natsu?", Lucy asked.

"Well Lucy you see I have been feeling like this a lot lately and I thought that it could only be one thing…Love!", Natsu replied.

"W-what do you mean love!?, Lucy stuttered in shock.

"It means I love you Lucy I have since the day we met in Hargeon and I wanted to know how you felt about me so I organised this dinner", Natsu spoke.

"Y-you did all this for me?", Lucy asked with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Of course Lucy I love you I just need to know how you feel about me?", Natsu asked

Lucy didn't respond instead ran over to Nastu cupped his cheeks in her hands, pulled him close and pressed her lips on his. At first Natsu was shocked but quickly eased into it by kissing her back. Natsu couldn't feel any happier he was kissing the girl he loved and it looked like she loved him back.

"Does that answer your question?", Lucy asked.

Natsu just nodded his head and kissed lucy again. Although Lucy and Natsu didn't realize a certain blue exceed who was spying on them the whole time through the window which they foolishly left open.

Happy rushed back to the guild as fast as his wings could take him.

* * *

(Back at the guild)

Once he got there it was only evening around 12:00Pm, Happy opened the doors to the guild and got everyone's attention but slamming the doors together. Everyone just stared at Happy and waited for him to speak.

"I just saw Lucy and Nastu kiss in Lucy's apartment!", Happy exclaimed.

At first everybody in the guild was silent but then they all screamed with joy for the new couple but little did Lucy and Natsu know that the whole guild new about their kiss. The guild partied and cheered for the new couple and partied until they all passed out. Except for Wendy, Carla, Erza and Levy because they didn't drink.

Little did Lucy and Natsu know what they would face when they returned back to the guild…

Well guys that's it for now I hope you enjoyed this little fluff I guess you could call it that. Please leave a review they are much appreciated. Also I don't mind taking requests so leave what T.V series or anime they are from and their names. If I haven't heard of them I will look them up don't worry! As well as that I may do lemons if I'm in the mood for them so let me know if you want those as well and who. Last thing my stories will probably be only short fluffs/lemons etc. because my account doesn't allow me to post a new chapter for some reason that's why I haven't added onto my high school crush fanfic sorry! So they will be short unless I figure out how it will let me :D Well that's it for now and I'll see you all in the next short story!


End file.
